It is well known that separation from a loved one for an extended period of time can be emotionally difficult for the separated individuals. The difficulty of the separation may be aggravated by the circumstances of the separation and age of the people involved. For example, children may have difficulty in coping with the extended absence of a parent, especially where the parent or child is in a hospital, or where the parent is called to active duty in the armed forces.
One of the most common activities people engage in upon the end of a period of separation is a hug. Physical contact provides a level of emotional comfort and reassurance that cannot be simulated by other means. Children often rely upon stuffed animals and dolls for comfort when faced with the absence of a loved one or when in an emotional state.
Separation issues may also be addressed in part by telephone conversations between the separated individuals. Video conferencing is a preferred means for communication, as it provides the images and voices of the separated individuals. However, such telephone conversations or video conferences can only occur by coordinating the schedules and communication resources of the separated individuals.
Picture frames with recording functions are known in the art. However, such picture frames are generally rigid and impersonal. An impersonal picture frame merely provides the image of an enclosed photograph and is not soft and capable of being hugged comfortably. As such, a normal picture frame does not provide significant emotional support for someone needing comfort. A hard picture frame cannot be comfortably held, nor can travel around without risk of breaking. A hard picture frame provides little tactile comfort for a user seeking emotional support.
In prior art products, a one time prerecorded message is located in the belly of the product. The present invention is designed for safety, comfort, softness and is capable of being hugged to allow the invention to be used for comforting a user. Having a hard object in the body of a doll would be an impediment to a user hugging the doll.
It is desired to have a device that can provide comfort to at least one of a pair of separated individuals, with tactile, audio and visual elements. The invention was created to assist the separated individuals in coping with separation from the ones they love for any reason including illness, hospital stay, daycare, camp, preschool, college, nursing home, divorce, death, giving birth, special needs, lovers and any other reason.